Transfer of EAE with BP-sensitized Lewis rat spleen and lymph node cells has been used to study immune mechanisms in the induction and suppression of EAE. Specifically, we have attempted to define the conditions under which culture with nonspecific mitogen, Concanavalin A (Con A), activates BP-sensitized spleen and LN cells.